novecientos sesenta y ocho
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Todo ha cambiado en la vida de los chicos de ND y pese a que a todos les va bastante bien, Tina se siente algo perdida sobre que rumbo debe seguir su vida. Todo esto cambia cuando recibe una carta de alguien muy especial


Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, de lo contrario sería todo muy diferente.

Esto es un pequeño Oneshoot que me vino a la mente mientras veía TVD, así que sí os preguntáis quién es Paul, está claro que es Paul Wesley (stefan salvatore en TVD)

espero que os guste.

* * *

Novecientos sesenta y ocho.

No sabes en que punto del camino todo se torció. Deberías ser inmensamente feliz por todo lo que has conseguido y por todo lo que vas a conseguir.

Hace casi dos años que saliste de Lima, un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, que apenas nadie conoce. Dejaste atrás el lugar donde creciste para dar el primer paso hacia tus sueños, un paso que debías dar en Providence, en tu universidad soñada,Brown.

Todo parecía un sueño de hadas, la universidad, los nuevos amigos, recuperar el contacto con Quinn; a quién veías al menos tres días a la semana, al fin y al cabo vivía a hora y media de Providence; incluso alguna vez, te había acompañado a NY a ver a los chicos. Pero tras toda esa aparente felicidad, las 968 millas que te separaban de Mike, dolían cada día más.

En Lima, al menos tenías a Blaine,Artie, Sam y a Kitty, para sacarte una sonrisa cuando veías a Jake bailar. La pasión y la felicidad que desprendía el pequeño Puckerman, era exacta a la que desprendía ChicoChang.

Pero el verano llegó y ninguno cumplió su promesa de reuniros en NY. Blaine, Rachel y Kurt aprovecharon sus vacaciones para mudarse a LA; Brittany y Santana acompañaron a Mercedes en su gira por centros comerciales; Sam y Artie habían vuelto a Lima con un plan para recuperar el glee club, aunque supusiese enfrentarse a Sue Sylvester a niveles casi insoportables; algo que Kitty aprovechó para volver a salir con tu mejor amigo; Puck había vuelto al ejército, después de que su relación con Quinn no funcionase y la rubia se marchaba mañana mismo a Europa, en un inesperado viaje de familia; Judy, Beth y ella.

-Vamos Tina, anímate- te pidió con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas.

-Es increíble que sea la única que no tenga nada que hacer este verano-dijiste dejándote caer en el lado de la cama donde la ropa de Quinn no se amontonaba.

-No seas melodramática, eso le pega más a Rachel que a ti- dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia-Sólo me voy 15 días.

-Lo sé, pero me había hecho a la idea de un verano todos juntos... Como antes de- aún era difícil nombrar a Finn y que las lágrimas no bañasen tus ojos.

Para Quinn y el resto, todavía era difícil nombrarle y que una inmensa tristeza no los inundase por dentro, pese a que ya hayan pasado más de 2 años.

-Él no querría vernos así- dijo Quinn intentando disimular su voz quebrada por la emoción- Sugar, Rory y Joe van a pasar este mes en NY. Deberías llamarlos y veros.

-Quizás lo haga- dijiste limpiando una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de tus ojos- Aún no puedo creer que tengan su propio programa de televisión a nivel nacional.

-Cariño-dijo Quinn con un matiz de calidez en su voz- si van a hacer una serie sobre Rachel Berry ¿ cómo no van a tener ellos un programa? Al menos lo suyo es divertido.

-La serie de Rachel podría serlo.

-¿De verdad? -dice Q, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Bueno, En el glee vivimos situaciones de todo tipo, pero tienes que reconocer que momentos divertidos si pasamos.

-Muchos en Santana y Sam, siempre conseguían poner un punto de locura y diversión en algo que para nada lo tenía.

-¿Los echas de menos?

-Mucho-afirmó la rubia cerrando la maleta, bajándola al suelo y acostándose a tu lado- Son mis mejores amigos junto a Ti.

-Pensé que Mercedes y Kurt ocupaban ese lugar.

-A Mer la considero mi hermana y con Kurt, desgraciadamente he perdido el contacto. Nyada le quita mucho tiempo libre.

-Es increíble lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, quiero decir siempre creí que nada nos separaría, que veríamos casarse a Finn y a Rachel, ver a Mercedes triunfar en los music awards, ver el primer hijo de Blaine y Kurt...

-Podemos ver todo eso-dijo Quinn cerrando la maleta y colocándola en el suelo, para luego acostarse a tu lado- Quizás no podamos ver la boda de Rachel y Finn, pero veremos muchas otras.

-A mi sólo se me ocurren dos.

-Yo estaba pensando en 4 y ninguna es la mía! lo que resulta bastante deprimente-confesó la rubia.

-Kurt y Blaine, Britt y Santana... ¿Qué dos más?

-Mercedes y Sam.

-Pero acaban de cortar...

-Eso no implica que no sean almas gemelas. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Yo también lo creo... Aún así falta una.

-Mike y tú-dijo mirándote fijamente.

-Eso no va a pasar-dijiste con tristeza.

-Puedo esperarme que Blaine pierda a Kurt, que Brittany lo estropee con Santana, incluso que Sam sea tan idiota de remplazar a Mercedes, pero jamás me creeré que Mike y tú no estéis destinados a estar juntos, incluso más que todos ellos juntos.

-Mike tiene novia y yo ya le he superado-mentiste.

-Puedes engañar a Blaine,Sam,Rachel,Kurt y Mercedes, pero no a mi. No intentaste salir con nadie después de que él se marchase y tu crush con Blaine era sólo una escusa para que nadie ocupase el sitio de Mike-dijo tomando tu mano y apretándola suavemente- todavía le quieres y se que tus sentimientos por el no han cambiado, ve a verle.

Saliste de su casa al poco tiempo. Odiabas lo mucho que te conocía, pero no ibas a ir a Chicago a verlo, no después de que te sustituyese por una orgullosa chica asiática, con una espléndida coordinación, una cara preciosa y un cuerpo por el que cualquier chica mataría, al menos en el sentido figurado de la expresión.

Condujiste de vuelta a Providence con la música a todo volumen para no escuchar a tu corazón gritar.

Le echabas de menos, mucho, demasiado incluso; pero no irías a Chicago, no para que te restregase a la tal "Jum Li" por la cara. Si algo habías aprendido en el último año del glee, era a tener el suficiente orgullo para no dejar que los demás te humillasen y si lo conseguían, no dejarles ver que habían ganado.

Llegaste a la residencia y acabaste de hacer las maletas, mañana mismo emprenderías el mismo camino que Artie y Sam. Cuando terminaste de empaquetar todo, ya era muy tarde, así que simplemente te fuiste a la cama. Como cada noche desde hace un tiempo, viste las últimas fotos del glee en el carrete de tu teléfono móvil y lloraste hasta quedarte dormida, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente metiste todas las maletas en tu coche y cuando te ibas a ir, recordaste que aun te quedaba otra más arriba, subiste las escaleras y una vez te hiciste con la maleta que te habías llevado a NY en los primeros Nacionales, saliste de allí.

-Tina, tina, espera! -gritó Paul desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Tu te giraste y le sonreíste, le ibas a echar de menos durante el verano, él había sido tu primer amigo en Brown, pero por suerte os volveríais a ver después de vacaciones.

-Hey Paul.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo el con una sonrisa- muy madrugadora, te recuerdo que ya no tenemos clase.

-Lo sé, me vuelvo ya a Lima.

-¿Hoy? Vaya...-dijo con cierta tristeza- Pues menos mal que te he alcanzado. Hace un par de días miré el correo y entre todas mis múltiples cartas de admiradores, entre los que están el banco, La revista GQ y Sport illustrated, encontré una carta para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Es de Mike.

Enseguida bajaste la cabeza y apretaste los puños. Él te tendió y tu la cogiste a regañadientes

-¿Es bueno?-preguntó él.

Querida Tina:

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y últimamente ha sido imposible ,que tengamos una conversación que haya durado más de 15 minutos, pero recordé lo que me dijiste la última vez y finalmente me presenté a la prueba para la representación de West Side Story. Me presenté para el papel de Riff, como cuando la representamos en el Mckinley, pero el director me quiere como Tony. Es curioso, porqué sé que tú serias la mujer perfecta para el papel de María.

Bueno no me voy a extender mucho más, me gustaría volver a verte y que vinieses a verme al estreno, significaría mucho para mi. Por eso he metido en el sobre una entrada.

Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Te quiero.

Mike.

-Me ha invitado a su representación- dices mientras sacas la entrada del sobre y le ves en ella.

-Deberías ir-Dice Paul.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no me apetece ver a su nueva novia.

-Tina, no sabes si es su novia. Deberías ir, tanto si realmente es su novia, como si no lo es.

-No soportaría verle con otra-dices sin darte cuenta- Paul, lo siento.

-Ey, no te preocupes-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado- asumí que sólo podemos ser amigos, pero deberías ir. Le quieres y es un momento importante para él.

-Podría servirme para pasar página.

-Me encanta cuando eres optimista-dice sonriendo.

-Gracias- dices justo antes de besarle.

-A por él- dice guiñándote un ojo y dándote un fuerte abrazo a modo de despedida.

Catorce horas después te encontrabas en Lima, justo a tiempo para comer con tus padres y descansar unas horas antes de encaminarte a Chicago.

A la mañana siguiente te despediste de tus padres, prometiendo volver pronto. Apenas había 4 horas de viaje entre Lima y Chicago, pero tú, te lo tomaste muy relajadamente. Deberías haber llegado a eso de las 12, pero tardaste 4 horas más.

La representación no era hasta el día siguiente, pero no podías esperar más para verle, el corazón te latía con fuerza.

Gracias a su Facebook sabías que salía en 20 minutos de su último ensayo. Entraste en auditorio y para tu sorpresa estabais los dos solos. El escenario estaba iluminado y el bailaba sobre él.

Se movía tan ligeramente, que parecía volar. Sus movimientos eran armónicos y precisos, ensayaba la escena 8, esa donde María y Tony se conocen.

La música acabó y Mike se dejó caer sobre el escenario, parecía agotado.

Tus pies no te hicieron caso y caminaron hacia él.

-Nunca habrá un mejor Tony.

Él te mira entre asombrado, no te esperaba, había perdido la esperanza de que acudieses, al fin y al cabo esa carta era de hace tres semanas y ni siquiera le habías contestado.

-Blaine es mejor Tony que yo-dijo totalmente hundido.

Tu te arrodillas y le abrazas.

-Eres el mejor Tony. Blaine es muy buen cantante, pero eres mejor bailarín que él, eres el mejor bailarín que he visto en toda mi vida y tu voz es preciosa.

-Siempre ves lo mejor de mi-dice en un susurro.

-Siempre lo haré.

Él, te mira a los ojos y sonríe, tu corazón late con tanta fuerza como cada vez que te abrazaba, te tomaba de la mano o te besaba.

-Pensaba que no vendrías.

-Siento no haberte avisado de que venía, en la residencia tienen problemas con el correo y me ha llegado muy tarde.

-Pensaba que estabas ocupada con tu novio.

-¿Mi novio?

-Paul Anthony

-Sólo somos amigos.

-No lo parece, no por la forma en la que te mira.

-Le rechacé, no me siento preparada para salir con nadie.

-¿Ni conmigo?

Tu te levantas y te das media vuelta. Sientes la necesidad de huir, sabes que sí cedes a su sonrisa volverá la felicidad y los motivos para levantarte cada mañana, pero cuando acabe el verano, las novecientos sesenta y ocho millas que os separan serán una realidad y el dolor, la tristeza y el vacío volverán a empañarlo todo.

-Te quiero-dice mientras te abraza por la espalda.

-No podemos hacernos esto otra vez.

-Dime que no me has echado donde menos.

-No puedo Mike-dices mientras avanzas hacia la salida, pero en algún momento sus brazos te retienen, presionando te contra su cuerpo.

-Pídeme que me vaya contigo y lo haré.

Tu abres los ojos de pura sorpresa y te giras para estar frente a frente.

-Nunca podría perdonarme ser quién te impida brillar-dices con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú eres quien me hace brillar. ¿no lo entiendes? Sólo te necesito a ti. Podríamos empezar una vida juntos en cualquier lado. Tal vez NY.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Voy a dejar Joffrey, me han ofrecido una beca para Julliard

-¡Mike eso es genial!- dices entusiasmada

-y quiero que te vengas conmigo a NY. Estoy harto de que mi sueño me aleje de ti.

-Yo...

-Vente conmigo. Se que te gusta Brown, pero también se que tu sueño no es hacer medicina. Si te vienes conmigo a NY podrías estudiar en la Parsons.

-Lo dices como si fuese posible...

-Lo es, si estamos juntos todo es posible-dice mientras te limpia las lágrimas que caen de tus ojos.

-Mike...

-Te quiero Tina y no soporto pasar un solo día más separado de ti, por favor, dime que vendrás conmigo.

Tu sonríes y te das cuenta de que ha válido la pena el viaje, que ha válido la pena cada día lejos de él y que cada milla que os separaba sólo ha reafirmado lo que todo el mundo sabía. Estáis destinados a estar juntos.

-Si-dices sonriéndole antes de que te bese.

A veces, necesitas distancia y tiempo para darte cuenta de lo que realmente necesitas para ser feliz.


End file.
